Retrouvailles
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Suite de la série de fic avec Anna, il vaut mieux avoir lu le debut mais sinon c'est pas trop dérangeant.


_**Retrouvailles**_

Le Tardis n'avait pas bougé depuis trois jours, il n'y avait aucun problème mais quand Rose avait demandé à son docteur si ils pouvaient rester un peu sur cette petite planète si paisible il n'avait pas refusé. De plus elle avait raison, la planète Likranya (nom totalement inventé) était calme, tranquille avec des habitants très polis et surtout très aimable. Elle était aussi très belle avec sa dizaine de lune flottant dans le ciel, sa plage entourant la seule ville, ses arbres au centre de cette même ville. Ils s'y sentaient en sécurité.

Ils avaient quitté la terre de puis presque Quatre ans, ils n'y étaient pas retournés depuis, mais le docteur s'assurait qu'il n'y rien d'anormale et ils restaient en contact avec Jack et les autres.

La fillette allait avoir six ans et elle faisait le bonheur de ses parents. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère physiquement, les même yeux, la même forme de visage le même sourire qui faisait fondre le docteur. Mais elle avait aussi hérité de beaucoup d'aspect de son père, elle avait deux cœur et étaient très intelligente pour une enfant de six ans. Le docteur n'était plus aussi nomade qu'avant, il acceptait volontiers de passer du temps au même endroit, et il avait programmé le Tardis pour garder leur fille en sécurité quand ils devaient partir aider des gens ou des planètes. Jusqu'ici ils n'avaient pas eu le moindre problème.

Ce jour là, ils avaient décidés de repartir, ils ne savaient pas encore où ils iraient. Ils étaient prêts, ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à trouver une destination.

Docteur : Alors mesdames où voulez vous aller ?

Rose : Je ne sais pas, une planète tranquille. Enfin autant que possible.

Le docteur prit sa fille dans les bras, il observa la carte holographique et demanda conseil à sa fille.

Docteur : Et toi mon ange, où tu veux aller ?

La petite regarda la carte un instant, puis elle sourit et montra un endroit du doigt.

Anna : Ici

Rose : Et c'est où ici ?

Docteur : Ta fille reconnait bien son côté humain, elle vient de désigner la Terre.

Anna : La planète de maman ?

Docteur : Exacte mon ange.

Anna : On y va alors ?

Le docteur regarda sa fille puis Rose, c'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas été sur terre depuis longtemps et parfois le docteur se demandait si sa femme n'était pas nostalgique de sa planète, mais elle ne s'était jamais plainte.

Docteur : Oui, en y va.

Le docteur déposa sa fille et cette dernière vint se blottir contre sa mère, elles savaient que l'atterrissage était toujours un peu brusque et même si Rose pouvait tenir sur ses jambes, Anna était encore très petite.

Mais cette fois si le voyage si fit encore plus brusque, le docteur comprit alors que le Tardis les emmenait ailleurs que sur la terre. Ils ne savaient pas où, ils ne savaient pas quand.

Quand la machine fut stoppée, le docteur se dirigea vers sa famille.

Docteur : Vous allez bien vous deux ?

Rose : Anna ?

Anna : Oui, ça va.

Docteur : D'accord, et toi Rose ?

Rose : Ca va ne t'inquiètes pas, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Docteur : Le Tardis a prit le contrôle, il nous a emmené je ne sais pas où encore. Je vais sortir, vous deux, vous restez là.

Rose : Je viens avec toi. Et non, tu n'as rien a dire, le Tardis protège Anna, on ne s'éloigne pas, on va juste voir où on est.

Le docteur allait répliquer mais il savait très bien que la connaissant elle aurait le dernier mot. Ils sortirent donc, ce qu'ils virent au début leur sembla normale, une planète habité par en juger les baraquements au loin, mais ils ne savaient pas encore ce qui avait poussé le Tardis à les mener à cet endroit.

Ils restèrent tout de même aux abords du Tardis, mais ils exploraient les environs afin d'en savoir un peu plus. Et puis au bout d'une bonne heure d'exploration, ils virent des gens arriver et armés. Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers le Tardis car même si celui ci protégeait leur fille adoré, ils préféraient être près d'elle.

Les personnes armés arrivaient et puis le docteur reconnu quelqu'un en première ligne, parmi les six ou sept personnes qui se dirigeaient vers eux le docteur reconnut une personne.

Rose le vit regarder cette personne, elle lui prit doucement la main qu'il accepta volontiers. Il avait l'air perdu, dans l'incompréhension et Rose savait qu'il détestait ça.

Rose : Docteur ? Tu sais qui elle est ?

Docteur : Oui, Rose, je sais qui elle est.

Il hésita un instant puis reprit.

Docteur : C'est... Ma fille, Jenny.

La jeune femme s'approcha, elle était tout près de lui d'eux, Le docteur avait tout raconté à Rose à propos de sa fille, désormais ils n'avaient plus aucun secret l'un pour l'autre. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait mal supporté de la perdre, de perdre encore quelqu'un qu'il aimait, elle avait compris, car elle savait qu'elle ne s'en remettrait probablement pas si elle perdait Anna où si elle se retrouvait à nouveau séparé de lui.

Rose : Mais tu m'avais dis, qu'elle était...

Docteur : Je sais oui, j'étais sur que c'était le cas.

Jenny était maintenant juste en face d'eux.

Jenny : Bonjour papa !

Cette phrase lui fit comprendre que c'était bien sa fille qui se trouvait devant lui, la même qu'elle lui avait dit la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Il franchi les deux pas qui la séparait d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent un long moment comme ça.

La petite Anna était dans le Tardis, sur le siège du pilote, elle regardait la vidéo qui montrait l'extérieur. Quand elle avait vu ses parents se donner la main elle avait eu peur, surtout quand elle avait vu des hommes armer arriver vers eux. Mais elle avait souri quand elle avait vu son père prendre la femme dans ses bras. Elle n'avait pas tout compris mais elle savait qu'il devait la connaitre, il n'était comme ça qu'avec elle où sa maman.

Elle descendit du siège et se dirigea vers sa chambre, elle prit son manteau, et retourna vers l'entrée. Elle voulut ouvrir la porte mais le Tardis refusa. Elle frappa alors à cette porte en espérant que ses parents l'entendent.

Le docteur était toujours attaché à Jenny quand il entendit les bruit à la porte du Tardis, lui et Rose se retournèrent, elle le regarda ensuite et attendit un signe de sa part. Celui ci hocha la tête. Rose sourit et ouvrit la porte, sa fille attendait, elle voulait sortir.

Rose : C'est bon, tu peux venir.

Elle sortit, elle vit son père près de la jeune femme et il lui sourit. Ensuite il se retourna vers Jenny et il vit qu'elle regardait sa fille, il voulut s'expliquer quand il vit les hommes s'approcher de la petite. Il recula rapidement et prit sa fille dans les bras.

Docteur : Qu'est ce que vous lui voulez ?

Jenny : Laissez là, retournez aux villages, tout va bien.

Les hommes hésitèrent un instant avant de repartir dans la même direction où ils étaient venus. Rose et le docteur regardaient Jenny.

Jenny : Ils ne sont pas méchants, seulement c'est la première fois depuis longtemps pour eux.

Docteur : De quoi tu parles ?

Jenny : La première fois qu'ils voient un enfant. Et depuis que je suis sur cette planète, c'est la première fois que j'en vois un aussi.

Anna : Vous êtes qui ?

Docteur : Anna, tu te rappeles de Jenny ? Je t'ai déja parlé d'elle.

Anna : Vous êtes Jenny ?

Jenny surprise de voir que la fillette lui sourit de toutes ces dents, ne put ren faire d'autres que de lui répondre et de lui poser la question qui la tracassait.

Jenny : Oui, et toi ?

Anna : Moi, je suis ta sœur.

Jenny ne comprenait rien du tout, le docteur souriait ce qui signifiait que c'était sans doute vrai, cette fillette était sa sœur, sa petite sœur.

Le docteur donna Anna à Rose. Celles ci rentrèrent dans le Tardis et le docteur demanda à Jenny si elle voulait entrer, il lui raconterait tout et il lui demanderait ensuite ce qui n'allait pas sur cette planète.

Jenny entra pour la première fois dans le Tardis et fut très surprise en voyant ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Anna était de nouveau assise sur le siège du pilote et Rose venait de les rejoindre.

Docteur : Comment c'est possible ?

Jenny : Je me suis réveillé quelques heures après ton départ et ensuite j'ai fait comme toi, j'ai voyagé. Un jour j'ai atterri ici et comme ils avaient besoin de moi j'ai décidé de rester le temps nécessaire.

Rose : Et pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas d'enfants ?

Jenny : Selon les habitants il n'y a plus d'enfants depuis plusieurs années. Ils ont tous disparut en une nuit. Sans laisser la moindre trace et aucune femme n'a put en ravoir.

Anna : Maman j'ai faim !

Docteur : Bon, on va diner, tu restes avec nous ?

Jenny ne put répondre, le docteur se dirigeait déjà vers sa fille, il lui prit la main et ils se dirigèrent vers un endroit du Tardis. Elle les suivit accompagné de Rose.

Rose : Il me parle parfois de toi tu sais. Il a eu de la peine quand il t'a cru morte.

Jenny : J'aurais aimé le retrouver mais je ne savais pas où ni comment.

Rose : Ces dernières années ont été assez mouvementé, avec la naissance d'Anna, nos voyages. Mais crois moi, si on avais su où tu étais on serais venu avant.

Le diner se passa tranquillement, Jenny leur racontait comment se passait sa vie depuis son réveil. Et cette vie étais au moins autant excitante que la leur. Au bout de deux bonnes heures Rose vit que sa fille commençait à s'endormir.

Rose : Je vais la coucher.

Elle se leva, la prit dans ses bras et quitta la pièce où ils se trouvaient.

Jenny : Elles sont super.

Docteur : C'est vrai, je fais de mon mieux pour être un bon père et un bon mari.

Jenny : Tu t'en sors bien. C'est vrai, tu as eu du mal à m'accepter quand tu m'as rencontré.

Il allait répliquer mais Jenny l'interrompit.

Jenny : Ne t'en fais pas c'était normal, tu n'as pas pu t'y préparer, que pour Anna tu as eu neuf mois.

Docteur : J'ai failli les perdre tu sais. A la naissance d'Anna, ça été dur. Elle est très différente de Rose.

Jenny : Elle lui ressemble pourtant.

Docteur : Pas physiquement, elle est différente sur d'autres points, elle a deux cœurs et malgré qu'elle ai hérité du caractère de Rose, elle a mon intelligence, et ce n'était pas très compatible avec elle.

Jenny : Mais maintenant ça va ?

Docteur avec un sourire : Oui tout va très bien.

Le docteur était sincère, depuis la naissance d'Anna tout allait pour le mieux pour sa famille. Il était heureux avec elles et il ne voulait rien changer à sa vie. Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait mais avec Jenny, savoir qu'elle était en vie le rendait encore plus heureux.

Docteur : Dis moi ce qu'il se passe avec les enfants de cette planète ?

Jenny : On m'a raconté que un matin il n'y avait plus aucun enfants dans leurs chambres. Ils les ont cherchés pendant des semaines mais sans succès.

Docteur : Et ils ne savent pas pourquoi ?

Jenny : Non, ils ont été étonné de voir Anna, mais je t'assure qu'il ne lui feront jamais de mal, ils voulaient juste la regarder.

Docteur : Je comprends, mais je préfère la laisser en dehors de ça.

Jenny : Je te comprends moi aussi, c'est ta fille.

Jenny repartit, juste après son départ Rose et le Docteur eurent une discussion, et le résultat fut le même, ils décidèrent de repartir le plus vite possible, mais avant ils devaient quand même enquêter, ces disparitions d'enfants devaient être éclaircies. Ce n'était pas normale, Anna ne risquait rien dans le Tardis et puis elle comprendrait, en plus ça faisait plusieurs semaines que ses parents n'avaient pas eu à partir.

Le lendemain, ils étaient tous réveillé et le couple dut dire à sa fille qu'elle devrait rester seule un petit moment, mais ils lui promirent de revenir aussi vite que possible. Malgré son jeune âge la fillette comprit et puis elle ne s'ennuyait jamais à bord du Tardis, elle regardait les vidéos de ses parents, des aventures qu'ils avaient eux avant qu'elle n'arrive, en tout cas celle qu'elle pouvait voir. Celles que ses parents lui laissaient sans hésiter.

Ils sortirent, tout de même inquiets.

Docteur : Tu peux rester, si tu veux !

Rose : J'en ai envie, mais elle est en sécurité, et il y a peut-être d'autres enfants qui ont besoin d'aide.

Il lui prit la main et ils se dirigèrent vers les baraquements qu'ils avaient vu la veille.

Jenny les attendait, elle était seule.

Jenny : Vous savez j'ai déjà chercher des réponses et je n'ai rien trouvé de particuliers, seulement qu'ils ont disparut peu après l'arrivée du nouveau chef, et après les nouvelles infrastructures.

Docteur : Quels genres d'infrastructures ?

Jenny : Une nouvelle mairie, et un nouveau système d'évacuation de l'eau.

Docteur : Comment s'appelle cet homme ?

Jenny : Locke, Macon Locke

Rose : On va le voir ?

Docteur : Ca oui, je veux comprendre pourquoi il y a tant de coïncidences.

Jenny les conduisit à la mairie, tout semblait normal, ils entrèrent à l'intérieur et durent monter deux étages avant d'atteindre, ce qui était selon Jenny, le bureau du maire. La jeune femme frappa. Ils entrèrent. Le maire semblait un homme comme tout les autres, aux premiers abords.

Ils discutèrent pendant un moment, le maire semblait fermé à toutes explications, à chaque fois que le Docteur posait une question sur les infrastructures où sur les enfants le maire disait qu'il n'était au courant de rien, et que finalement tout était parfait dans cette ville.

Quand ils sortirent du bureau, le Docteur poussa un soupir.

Docteur : Si ce type ne cache rien, c'est que je n'ai vraiment rien compris.

Rose : Je suis de ton avis, mais on ne peut rien prouver. Et puis si c'est bien lui le coupable, qu'a-t-il fais des enfants ?

Docteur : Ca à probablement un rapport avec le nouveau système d'évacuation des eaux. On devrait regarder les plans.

Jenny : Il y en a à l'étage d'en dessous.

Docteur : Bien allons y, et on regardera en même temps si il ne s'est rien passé d'étrange à cause de cette eau.

A l'étage du dessous Jenny leur donna tout ce dont ils avaient besoin, et au bout de plusieurs heures de recherches, Rose avait rendue plusieurs fois à Anna, le Docteur remarqua quelques chose.

Docteur : C'est étrange

Rose : Quoi ?

Docteur : La plupart des tuyaux conduisent à un bâtiment qui est, apparement en tout cas, sous un lac.

Jenny : Le lac ?

Elle avait l'air étonné d'entendre cette réponse.

Docteur ; Qu'est ce qu'il a de special ce lac ?

Jenny : Et bien, depuis que je suis ici, personne ne s'en approche, le maire à dit que l'eau de ce lac est toxique.

Rose : On y va ?

Docteur : Ouep

Ils s'y rendirent, Jenny les y conduisit. En arrivant sur place, ils purent voir un lac presque transparent. Et ça sentait très fort un produit qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait identifier.

A gauche du lac se trouvait un petit bâtiment qui ressemblait à un ascenseur. Ils le prirent sans hésitation, ils espéraient trouver… Ils ne savaient pas trop quoi.

Quand ils furent enfin en bas, ils purent voir des dizaines de pièces devant eux, ils ne distinguèrent pas tout de suite ce qu'il y avait à l'interieur. Mais en s'approchant ils virent de quoi ils s'agissaient.

Rose : C'est impossible !

Docteur : Ca à l'air impossible, mais avec ce que l'on voit, j'en doute.

Rose : Tu es là depuis combien de temps Jenny ?

Jenny : Presqu'un an. Mais ils sont…

Docteur : Oui je sais, c'est très étrange.

Une voix se fit entendre derrière eux.

… : Que faites vous là ?

Ils se retournèrent et virent le maire.

Locke : Je viens de vous poser une question !!

Docteur : C'est plutôt à nous de vous demander ça. Qu'est ce que vous fichez ici ? Ils sont…

Locke : Appelons ça une expérience.

Rose : Une expérience, mais ce sont des enfants.

Docteur : Qu'est ce que vous leur faites ?

Locke : Je leur fait un vaccin.

Docteur : Un vaccin contre quoi ?

Locke : Le vieillissement.

Rose et Jenny : Quoi ?

Rose : Vous êtes cinglé !

Locke : Vous voyez bien que non, ces enfants n'ont pas vieilli d'un pouce en deux ans.

Docteur : Le vieillissement n'est pas une maladie, c'est dans l'ordre des choses.

Locke : Et alors, rien n'empêche de prolonger la vie.

Docteur : Et pourquoi les avoir emmené ? Pourquoi ne les vous avez pas laissé avec leurs parents ?

Locke : Ils ne m'auraient jamais laissé faire. Et puis comme ça je peux les contrôler.

Rose : Comment ?

Docteur : Grâce à l'eau, vous mettez un produit dans l'eau pour éviter la naissance d'autres enfants. Et vous dites que s'ils obéissent aux lois, un jour on leur rendra leurs enfants.

Locke : Exact.

Rose : Comment tu le sais ?

Docteur : Ca c'est déjà produit plusieurs fois, sur d'autres planètes, bien avant qu'on ne se rencontre. Il n'est pas de cette planète, je ne sais pas d'où il vient.

Locke : Vous êtes très fort Docteur

Docteur : On me le dit souvent.

Locke : Peut-être mais vous ne pourrez pas m'arrêter.

Docteur : Je ne suis pas sur. J'ai peut-être une idée. Tu en penses quoi Rose ?

Rose : Il ne peut rien contre elle de toute façon, alors je pense que c'est une bonne idée.

Locke : De quoi vous parlez ?

Le docteur sorti un téléphone de sa poche et appela la seule personne qui puisse les aider pour le moment.

Docteur : Anna ?

La petite fille était en train de jouer dans sa chambre lorsqu'elle entendit le téléphone que son père lui avait offert sonner.

Anna : Allo ?

_Docteur : Anna ?_

Anna : Coucou papa

_Docteur : Dis tu veux me rendre un service ?_

Anna : Oui

_Docteur : Vas en ville et dis a tout ceux que tu trouves que tu sais où sont les enfants, et va près du lac._

Anna : C'est tout ?

_Docteur : Oui, mais tu fais attention_

Anna : Promis.

La petite raccrocha, elle sortit du Tardis et cette fois la porte s'ouvrit sans difficulté. Elle alla en ville tout comme son père lui avait dit.

Le Docteur raccrocha.

Docteur : Bon, c'est une question de minutes.

Locke : Qui est Anna ?

Docteur : Vous le saurez bien assez tôt.

Et ce bien assez tôt arriva rapidement, en effet au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, ils entendirent du bruit venant de derrière Locke. Ils virent arriver un groupe d'hommes et de femmes qui regardaient les chambres, les parents se dirigèrent vers les chambres où se trouvaient leurs enfants respectifs.

Anna vit ses parents et couru vers eux. Le Docteur la prit dans ses bras.

Docteur : T'as bien travaillé Anna

Les enfants furent libérés, et une heure après ça, Macon Locke dut repartir, il dut quitter la planète qu'il habitait depuis près de deux ans.

Quelques jours plus tard, Le Docteur, Rose et Anna s'apprêtaient à partir.

Docteur : Tu peux venir avec nous Jenny, si tu veux.

Jenny : C'est gentil de me demander mais je vais rester ici en attendant que tout redevienne normal.

Docteur : Tu es sure ?

Jenny : Oui, certaine.

Docteur : D'accord.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui un moment. Puis il se sépara d'elle. Il allait retourner dans le Tardis quand il vit Anna sortir avec un ours en peluche qu'elle avait depuis des années.

Anna : Tiens c'est pour toi Jenny.

Jenny la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa doucement sur la joue.

Jenny : Merci.

Le Docteur lui donna également un téléphone.

Docteur : Si un jour tu veux nous rejoindre où juste nous voir, appelle nous, on viendra.

Jenny sourit. Puis elle les vit s'éloigner, rentrer dans le Tardis puis disparaitre.

Elle était heureuse de les vu. Elle avait une famille maintenant. Et elle savait qu'un jour elle utiliserait ce téléphone. Qui sait peut-être même très bientôt.


End file.
